1. Field of the Invention
Related material can be found in U.S. Patent Classes D 27/1 to 5 & 51,131/173, 178, 179, 180, 185, 186, 191, 200, 201 and 128/185, 201 and 208.
2. Prior Art
Prior art known to applicant are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D-199,607; 183,626; 1,545,220; D-230,099; 690,655; 1,579,703; D-230,775; 722,405; 1,690,609; 20,199; 809,325; 1,734,756; 39,987; 916,623; 1,826,331; 44,414; 1,244,410; 1,967,438; 46,505; 1,249,984; 2,815,030; 55,321; 1,372,544; 3,209,764; 77,096; 1,428,446; 3,703,179; 110,594; 1,513,147; 3,703,179.